chaos_seeds_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Relationships
Relationships are an extremely important part of The Land were not apart of The Land MMOVRPG. Richter throughout his quest has had many relationships and has taken it very seriously to gain good relationships with all of his villagers as well as his companions. Relationship Points Relationship points in the land are gained through multiple mediums including doing quests for a person, giving gifts, or helping them in another way. Richter multiple times gains relationship with the whole village by building new buildings including his Core ones. He also gains an extra boost in relationships with the professionals who use the building such as the Forge of Heavens and the village smiths. Maximum relationship points can be gained by fulfilling a person's Truest desire, this usually gains the maximum amount of relationship points that can be gained through a single action which is 250,000. It is just as easy to lose relationship points or having very little to start. Most monsters in the land have a negative disposition towards all NPCS, chaos seeds, and even other monsters, excluding the Dungeon. Richter and Sion started out as having a negative relationship and then building through until they were eventually Blood-Brothers. Levels of Relationships There are many different Levels of Relationships and is important to note that there are differences between relationships between different persons. Let's start off by examining the Relationships in each and then we will explain in detail. Each relationship level goes from most hated to most liked. * Soul Malice * Blind Hatred * Angry (-10,000) * Distrust (-5000) * Distaste (-2500) * Apathetic (-1000) * Irritable (-250) * Neutral (0) * Friendly (+1000) * Interested (+5,000) * Admiring (+10,000) * Steadfast (+20,000) * Trusted (+35,000) * Loyal (+55,000) * Ally (+100,000) * Soul Blooded (+250,000) * Blood-Brother (+250,000) Differences in relationship for the same level: Different characters, as said before, have different relationship levels depending on the person. When Sion reached +250,000 relationship points with Richter he became his Blood brother, whereas Sumiko became Soul-Bonded. this is also represented by other characters during the series. Remarks about rank levels: Apathetic: "Live....die... your fate matters not to me." Irritable: "You're bothering me" Friendly: "It has been too long since we've seen each other." Interested: "You intrigue me, I was thinking we could..." Admiring: "I respect you. I am proud to have you in my life" Steadfast: "I know I can rely upon you" Trusted: "We trust your people to adhere to your word and feel comfortable placing our faith in you" Ally: "Your enemies have become my enemies. They will fall before us!" Soul-Blooded: "Sumiko will fight by your side unto death, and if she can ever find her way back through the veil, she will fight for you again." Blood-Brother: "Sion will fight by your side unto death, and if she can ever find her way back through the veil, he will fight for you again." Companions: Companions can have any relationship level when becoming companions even negative. The only requirement is having goals aligned. List of Richters Companions: * Sion * Terrod * Randolphus * Elora Settlement Relationship Settlement relationships seem to have the same relationship scaling system as with Personal relationships but have different remarks from the system prompts. Category:Relationship Mechanics